Mo Fan/Cultivation
As the owner of the Natural Talent: Dual Element Awakening which allows Mo Fan to awaken 2 Elements each Mage "Tiers" he is nothing short of a Magic powerhouse. Mo Fan's fighting style is full out aggressive as noted by many people that while most mages hurl spells while keeping as far away as possible from monsters, Mo Fan was seen on almost every occasion to charge headfirst at the most powerful monsters on sight. He has awakened just about every Element that is consider most "violent" or destructive so far. Although Mo Fan tends to seemingly charge brainlessly into the middle of battle, the most deadly aspect of him is not his immense firepower but his deceptively fast ability to think on his feet and showing no qualms in display of ruthlessness when required. Coupled with the wide array of options Mo Fan has at his disposal, he was called "One Mage Army" on several occasions as a result. Mo Fan is by no means is invincible as he has stated on multiple occasions that naval battles are not his forte. This is not attributed to one factor but various. One of the factors is because Mo Fan does not have a Naval battle based Element, in addition Mo Fan does not know how to swim nor how to dive. This results in him unable to factor in scenarios faced in naval battles (water surface or underwater) while training his magic elements. All these contributed to him unable to fight as hard as he should despite having twice as many Elements as other people. This weakness have been filled after reaching Super Tier. However, it was stated by a famous Forbidden Curse mage that if Mo Fan where to get all his 8 elements to Super tier, that even without the devil element, an army of super tier mages may not be a match for him. Cultivation Elements Due to him absorbing the 8 pure souls, all of his elements have now been permanently devilized. * Super Tier 3: Lightning Element * Half Forbidden: Fire Element * Half Forbidden: Shadow Element * Super Tier 3: Summon Element * Super Tier 3: Space Element * Super Tier 3: Earth Element * Super Tier 3: Chaos Element Mo Fan's magical powers have been strengthened and cultivated to levels incomprehensible to normal magicians, even those of a super-tier level of cultivation. His dark pendant allows him to capture souls of defeated magical beasts, which is a common property of magical vessels. Mo Fan's dark pendant has a very special and unique property which converts these captured souls into spiritual essences, which can be used directly to strengthen his stars. Upon strengthening 7 stars with servant level spiritual essences, he will unlock the 4th level of the Novice Tier. 49 spiritual essences are required to strengthen a mid tier magic to the 4th level and 343 spiritual essences are required to strengthen high tier magic to the 4th level. To increase to the 5th level of a tier, warrior level spiritual essences are required. Extraordinary Power Upon achieving Super Tier level 2, Mo Fan has gained Extraordinary powers. Two of his Extraordinary powers have been revealed. One is Body and Magic Elements becoming one. Lightning Element has become one with one of his body's acupuncture points. It was not stated which pressure point. Fire has become one with his heart. Shadow is his arteries. Earth condensates in his bones. His left eye is Chaos, his right eye is Void and his blood is the Devil. Extraordinary Power: Mountains Ragdolling Lightning Scenery. This spell is the fruits of labor between Mo Fan's deeper insights into the realm of Super Tier and the use of Chaos Element's ability to reflect Lightning back to supercharge himself. The result is the Mountains Ragdolling Lightning Scenery Spell. A full one kilometer thick lightning bolt that splits into hundreds more in all directions and in turn each of these hundreds of lightning bolts would split into another hundreds more. This spell is speculated to be able to One Hit KO a Great Monarch because it's base power estimated to be nearly 10 times stronger than the textbook Super Tier magic yet, the author confirms it can only do damage equivalent to a knife to the back or shoulder on a Great Monarch at best.